Another day of darkness
by vampire princess33
Summary: A short Damon-centered story. Sometimes, in the sweet and comforting darkness and in someone else's embrace, Damon could pretend that the girls he influenced and fed from really cared for him.


**DISCLAIMER:** So, I haven't uploaded in a few days because i was out of town, but now I'M BACK BITCHES 3. This story is Damon-centered. I wanted to show him when he was in a dark mood but I'm not sure how it eventually turned out. I suppose it is set before the vampire diaries books.

My baby Damon *stupid expression of adoration* I love him so much. Anyway, enough with my hopeless babbling. I do not own Vampire Diaries even though I wish I rights go to Lisa Jane Smith. However I wrote this story so- ENJOY!

Another Day of Darkness

The wind had a chill on it as it blew, he could tell even if the cold didn't affect him like it would to any human, and turning his face towards the dark sky, Damon saw that the night was dim with the clouds moving like tendrils of fog and shrouding the pale moon.

A question was nudging disturbingly at Damon, a question he had been called to answer a thousand times in the past and yet it always seemed to be so difficult.

Where should he go next?

Damon knew that he didn't have to be alone that night, standing under the vault the black sky formed and with the wind blowing relentlessly at his direction as if he was just another tree the wind could bend with its force.

He could find shelter in any house he wished, entering as silent and swift as a wandering shadow and putting its owners into a deep sleep after he influenced them to invite him in.

Damon cpould spend the night with any beautiful girl he wanted, giving them ecsatic dreams and a pleasure beyond this world in exchange for their rich crimson blood he would claim.

None of these girls would remember any of these in the morning, just the vague memory of pleasure they would convince their selves was nothing but their imagination, maybe even the dark handsome man they would think existed only in their dreams.

By that time, Damon would vanish and be long gone, savoring the taste of blood that would remain mprinted on his mind and the companion he had saught for the just another night in all the endless nights of his long life.

For a moment, Damon considered finding a warm, dry house; a shelter even though it would be just a temporar one, and a young, willing girl.

It didn't seem such a bad idea now. Sometimes, in the sweet and comforting darkness and in someone else's embrace, Damon could pretend that the girls he influenced and fed from really cared for him.

In those dark hours before the dawn came and another day of darkness for him began, Damon would fool himself and even believe that they loved him.

As though there would be someone in the world to care about Damon for what he truly was, the thought came, taunting anf bitter.

His dark feelings aroused from inside him, and Damon let them seep into his heart and they overcame him with something like wild triumph.

When he was in such a dark mood, Damon couldn't control himself.

The vivid image of himself ruthlessly sinking his extended teeth into the delicate white throat of a terrified girl, tearing it and draining her to the last as if she was nothing more than a vessel containing the life-giving, essential liquid flitted through his mind.

No, he wasn't willing to take a chance with it. That night Damon didn't want anyone; he just wanted to be alone with himself and his dark feelings.

The wind blew once again, rougher this time, and only then did Damon realise how bitter the cold had become. It felt like he could feel it till the marrow of his body.

He inhaled deeply and watched his breath freeze on the air and form a misty small cloud as he exhaled.

Damon pried his gaze off the starless ominous sky that reflected his wry, dark feelings, turning into a form with less complicated and more managable ones.

The crow rushed up towards the sky, its wings flapping angrily at the air.

Damon turned off his feelings, his instincts matching the ones of the shape he had taken.

At the moment he was nothing but a predator of the night.

Damon kept flying in the dark sky, seeing with the sharp eyesight of the crow the dawn breaking the line of the horizon and making the sky less dark in the distance.

He headed towards another day of darkness, another day of the life he himself had chosen.

**A/N: **Okaa~~y. The last couple of days I have slept less than four hours so I'm going to sleep now. Hopefully I will upload the next story tomorrow. Oh, and also now that I think of it, this story suits with both the books and the tv show.I think.


End file.
